


Słodcy chłopcy Trickstera

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burdel, M/M, Słodycze, Trickster - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było gdyby Gabriel prowadził swój własny striptiz-klub, czyli jak skopać Samowi resztę życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Początek

\- Sam, załóż rękawiczki. - Blondyn rzucił w niego delikatnymi, damskimi rękawiczkami.

Sam zastanawiał się, skąd Gabriel wytrzasnął tak duży rozmiar, ale po chwili namysłu zdecydował, żeby lepiej nie pytać. Kwestia bezpieczeństwa psychicznego.

\- Czy to jest naprawdę konieczne? - zajeczał, zakładając długie, białe korale przez głowę. Tego też nie rozumiał.

\- Tak samo jak boa - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, okrążając długowłosego, by moment później zarzucić na niego długiego, pierzastego, okropnie różowego węża z piór.

\- Ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, że masz okropne pomysły? - Wywrócił oczami.

\- Ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, że wyglądasz uroczo, gdy się złościsz? - skontrował Gabriel, posyłając Winchesterowi cyniczny uśmiech.

Sam prychnął w odpowiedzi i jeszcze bardziej się zgarbił. Z każdą chwilą coraz mniej podobały mu się poczynania blondyna. Zwłaszcza, że właśnie chwycił świecącą się obrzydliwie różową szminkę. I zbliżył się do niego z niebezpiecznym wyszczerzem, jakby planował zrobić coś głupiego. Będzie źle.

\- Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował z piskiem.

\- Łosiu, nie wyrywaj się, bo wyreguluję ci brwi - odparł szybko. - Znaczy to też planuję ci zrobić, ale...

\- Gabriel! - krzyknął z oburzeniem. Już bardziej wolał tę nieszczęsną szminkę niż bliższe spotkanie z pensetą, ale postanowił walczyć dalej.

\- Okay, brwi sobie darujemy. - Wywrócił oczami. - A teraz zrób dziubek. - W jednej chwili pomalował mu usta.

\- Nie daruję ci tego - mruknął pod nosem i spojrzał w lusterko. - Wyglądam okropnie - skwitował z zniechęceniem.

\- Nie przesadzaj. - Cmoknął go w usta. - Ale smakujesz wybornie.

\- Wyb..? - Oblizał usta, by spojrzeć na Gabriela z wymownym spojrzeniem. - Guma balonowa? Serio?

\- Arbuzowa jest obrzydliwa. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Sam otarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Planujesz zrobić ze mnie transwestytę? - zapytał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Już nim jesteś. - Westchnął. - Podciągaj majty i do boju, tygrysie. Masz niecałą minutę. - Klepnął go w tyłek i popchnął w kierunku wejścia na scenę.

Tricks, bo tak brzmiała jego ksywka w świecie gejozy i tańców na rurze, obserwował ślicznie upięty tyłek Łosia w srebrnych, cekinowych majtkach. Wcale nie jest tak, że Gabriel osobiście zajmował się przycięciem tego i owego akurat w samowych prawie-stringach. Wcale. Skąd w ogóle wziął się taki pomysł?

Gdy tylko samowy, kosmicznie-genialnie-zajebisty tyłek zniknął za kurtyną, Gabriel obrócił się na pięcie i skocznym krokiem pomaszerował do garderoby, gdzie czekały stroje na kolejne występy młodych artystów. Na przyszły tydzień Balthazar przygotował kolekcję ślicznych, różowych, pomarańczowych i żółtych majtek z koronkami i wstążeczkami. Oj tak. Sammy będzie wyglądał genialnie, gdy zwiąże mu się włosy w dwa urocze kucyki.

Jakiś czas później, gdy wreszcie uporał się w niewygodną w chodzeniu wypukłością w spodniach, która drgała za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o Samie z różowymi kokardkami, wyszedł na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych zagrożeń dla klubu. Nie trzeba było długo szukać. Już po chwili stanął na przeciwko gościa, którego można było nazwać uosobieniem ogórków i nutelli. Naraz.

\- Metatron, wypierdalaj spod mojego klubu albo coś ci zrobię - powiedział ze znudzeniem.

Meti swoim wyglądem przypominał rozdziewiczonego żula-geja, który właśnie wydał całą swoją kasę na paczkę gumek z myślą, że uda mu się zaruchać.

\- Romantycznie - zaskrzeczał. - A co mi zrobisz?

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że i tak nikt nie będzie cię chciał przelecieć? Znaczy... Może Zachariasz. No chyba, że już wyczerpał u ciebie swój limit.

Mina pedo-żulo-geja nagle zrzedła.

\- Aha - mruknął Gabriel. - Zachary! Chodź tu, ty wielka kupo żelastwa! - machnął na swojego bramkarza, wielkiego, napakowanego karka obwieszonego kolczykami w miejcach, do których nawet Gabriel nie chciał zaglądać.

Tym sposobem Metatron przestał być problemem. Przynajmniej na tę noc. Cholera wie, co wymyśli jutro, ale jednym z jego planów było wysłanie do klubu biednego Cassiego, który miał mu ukraść trochę biletów wstępu. Chuj, że biletów nie ma i nigdy nie było. To po prostu Metatron.

Tymczasem blondyn wrócił do środka. Na dworze _piździło_ i nie chciał być tam dłużej. Inaczej tego nie dało się określić. Padało, wiało, ruch.. szały się gałęzie i chulało. Okropna pogoda. Czyli Sam będzie dzisiaj zrzędzić. I nie będzie prywatnego pokazu. Nawet jeżeli Gabriel ładnie poprosi. Nawet jeżeli _bardzo_ ładnie poprosi. Więc zgodnie z łosiowym zwyczajem, nastąpi tydzień okresu, podczas którego biedny Tricks będzie musiał znikać mu z oczu, jeżeli nie będzie chciał prowadzić kolejnych kłótni. A jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Chociaż może istniał jakiś sposób...

\- Sammy! -zawołał wesoło, widząc łosiową posturę, która smętnie przesuwała się wzdłuż ściany. - Jak udał się pokaz?

Długowłosy burknął coś w odpowiedzi i wyminął go. Gabrielowi wydawało się, że Sam właśnie złożyczył mu po niemiecku, ale mógł się mylić.

\- Co ci jest? Nie dali ci napiwku? - pojawił się przed nim i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Zaraz coś wymyślę, ale nie ruszaj się stąd.

Sam zmrużył oczy, obserwując postać niższego mężczyzny, która właśnie zniknęła za drzwiami. Co on znowu kombinował? I czemu od razu zakładał, że Winchester nie dostał napiwków? Właśnie, że dostał! I gdyby trochę bardziej się postarał, dostałby więcej. Po prostu dzisiaj nie miał ochoty na kręcenie tyłkiem przed pogwizdującymi ludźmi. Tak, dobrze wiedział, że prawie każdy na widowni chciałby go przelecieć... no i może jeszcze Gabriel. Tylko, że ich stosunki były czysto przyjecielskie. Naprawdę nic więcej. Zresztą Sam nie wyobrażałby sobie związku z Miltonem. On był naprawdę fajnym facetem, ale Sam... może trochę się tego wstydził. A nie wstydził się tego, że tańczył w striptiz-klubie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Jeszcze rok temu nie potrafiłby sobie tego wyobrazić. Tak. Jeszcze rok temu był świeżo upieczonym prawnikiem, któremu trafiła się dość spora sprawa. Wygrałby, gdyby nie małe łapówki, które krążyły sobie po sądzie. Nagle sędzia zaczął ignorować jego argumenty. Przegrał sprawę i został wyrzucony. Nawet nie wiedział jakim cudem. W sumie gdyby nie Gabriel, teraz musiał tułać się po jakichś schroniskach. Zamiast tego wylądował z makijażem, boa, stringami i domalowanym pieprzykiem, którego właśnie starał się zmazać. A szef klubu cały czas się do niego przystawiał. To brzmiało jak wstęp do słabego pornola.

\- Gabriel, po cholerę ci jaki wielki dzban? - Podniósł brew, widząc uradowanego Trickstera z tym swoim perwersyjnym lizakiem w ustach. Cały czas oblizywał wargi, które wyglądały tak cholernie gorą.... Sam, ogarnij się.

\- Zgadnij. - Zbliżył się do Łosia na minimalną odległość, gwałcąc samową strefę osobistą.

 


	2. Przyjaciel

Sam wpatrywał się w Gabriela, zastanawiając się, kiedy ten wreszcie powie jakiś sprośny tekst i wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Niestety niższy facet gapił się na niego tak długo, że długowłosy mógłby posądzić go o molestowanie.

\- Okay, nie mam pojęcia – powiedział wreszcie, przenosząc wzrok na dzban. Tym razem oczekiwał jakiś serpentyn, ciasta z bitą śmietaną na jego twarzy i śmiejących się ludzi. Ale znowu nastała cisza.

\- Mój najlepszy i jedyny Łoś dał przed chwilą najlepszy pokaz jaki widziałem - pochwalił go wyjmując z dzbana garść banknotów jednocześnie upewniając się, że na dnie ma jeszcze trochę miedziaków. - Poważnie, świetny występ - dodał przeliczając pieniądze. Ponad sto dolców, a w dzbanie było tego więcej.

Zarumienił się mimowolnie, na oczywiście przesadzony komplement przyjaciela. Tylko Tricks potrafił sprawić, że Sam rumienił się w mgnieniu oka. No i Dean, ale to raczej chodziło o wyciąganie kompromitujących wydarzeń z przeszłości. 

\- Taa, dzięki Gabe - mruknął, obserwując poczynania niższego o głowę mężczyzny. Wciąż nie wiedział, po co mu ten dzban i dlaczego przelicza pieniądze. Teraz. Przy nim. - Um... Gabe? Po c... KURWA!! - Nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo Gabriel wsadził mu w majtki KASĘ Z TEGO JEBANEGO DZBANA. Oczywiście nie omieszkał złapać go za.... Skulił się, ponieważ uścisk był mocny. 

Ostatecznie wylądował oparty o swego przyjaciela, szepcząc "Puść, Gabe, proszę, puść moje jaja".

Było by dziwnie, gdyby Gabriel poprzestał tylko na wsadzeniu kasy do majtek. Miał wielką ochotę podroczyć się z Samem, a teraz była idealna okazja do tego.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - wyszczerzył zęby, jedną ręką cały czas trzymajac go za męskość, jednocześnie lekko drażniąc ją palcami. Drugą dłoń położył na wolnej części pleców Winchestera (które tak na marginesie były wczęcz kurewsko-zajebiście rozbudowane), zahaczając paznokciem o cieniutki materiał majtek, mając nadzieję, że go rozerwie. Hm... nagi Sam zbierający kasę z podłogi byłby jeszcze bardziej podniecającym widowiskiem.

\- G.. Gabe? - pisnął, wbijając palce w ramiona blondyna.

\- Gabe to moje imię, cukiereczku – wyszeptał mu do ucha i przejechał dłonią po zarysie jego wschodzącego niczym wiosenne słońce penisa.

\- Gabe, przestań – powiedzieł, zaciskając szczękę. Sam nie był pieprzonym gejem! Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego penis nagle zaczął budzić się do życia po delikatnych zabijach Gabriela. Sięgnął ręką w dół, aby podciągnąć majtki i odpędzić z pleców dłoń przyjaciela. Nie zamierał paradować nago. Przed nim. Zwłaszcza przed nim. A te drobniaki były zimne. Cholera, czy można przeziębić sobie jaja?

\- Mniejszy ty wyraźnie czegoś chce. Znaczy on znowu taki mniejszy nie jest – zaśmiał się, obliżując usta w dwuznaczny sposób. Podniecanie Sama było jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć.

I znowu zaczął drażnić jego męskość, co chwilę naciągając majtki. Właścicie to mógłby je już ściągnąć. Według czasu była już sobota...

Sam natomiast warknął. Zaraz jednak to zamnieniło się na sapanie. Był wkurwiony i zaczynał się podniecać. Genialnie, kurwa!

BOŻE, JAK ON NIENAWIDZIŁ GABRIELA! UGHHH! Nie wiedział tylko, kogo nienawidzi bardziej i za co; Gabe'a za bycie dupkiem i za jego rękę, która trzymała mu fiuta (to, że był największym gejem, jakiego znał Sam i miał swój gej klub wcale go do tego nie upoważniało!) czy za to, że zaczęło mu się to, kurwa, podobać.

\- Gabe, kurwa... - wyduszał mu w szyję, strasznie się rumieniąc. W każdej chwili ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć, a zarumieniony, zmaltretowany i z bolącą stójką w _przymałych_ majtkach Sam... spaliłby się ze wstydu i zażenowania i miałby na sumieniu czyjeś wypalone oczy... poza tym... GABRIEL BYŁ JEGO PRZYJACIELEM. To, kurwa, jest OBRZYDLIWE!

\- Co, kurwa, co? Serniczku, widzę, że bardzo ci się podoba – zamruczał, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło Samowi. Ewidentnie było widać, a w tym wypadku nawet czuć, że Łoś był podniecony. Po chwili takiego stania zrobiło mu się ciężko od ciągłego podpierania długowłosego. No przecież to Gabe był tutaj niższy i to jemu należały się przywileje!

\- To... dziwne, okej? - stęknął, próbując zbyt gwałtownie się nie poruszać. Był zdany na Gabriela i jego rękę.

\- Nie ma, o co się denerwować, dzieciaku – dopowiedział po chwili i pocałował go w szyję. Sammy był taki słodki gdy się złościł, zwłaszcza, że miał teraz dwa piękne rumieńce na twarzy i postawiony maszt, który wręcz zabawnie naciągał połyskujący materiał majtek. Gabriel spojrzał w dół, oblizując usta. Woli widzieć maszt bez zbędnych dodatków i udziwnień.

\- I chore... - kontynuował Sam. Sapnął cichutko, gdy usta niższego o głowę mężczyzny znalazły się na jego szyi. Był rozpalony, a chłodne i mokre usta przyjaciela wywoływały dreszcze. Kurwa. - Jesteśmy przyjaciołmi, Gabe – powiedział cicho i dopiero moment później zdał sobie srawę z tego, że pcha biodramiw dłoń blondyna. Szybko przestań, tęskniąc za ulgą, jaką te ruchy przynosiły.  
Poza tym Sam miał nadzieję, że nie zrani tym Gabriela (znali się dość długo i wiedział, ze ten takie rzeczy przeżywa kryjąc się za maską super-mega-imprezowicza i zajebiście wesołego gościa).

Gabriel puścił go i odsunął się na kilka centymetrów. To co powiedział... nie. Gabriel nie będzie mazgajem. Odetchnął szybko i zmierzył go uważnym, pełnym uwagi spojrzeniem (co było dość rzadkim zjawiskiem szczególnie w klubie), w głowie szykując nowy, sztański plan słodkiej zemsty za tego kosza.

Długowłosy syknął, kiedy Gabe go puścił. Tam na dole był teraz bardzo wrażliwy.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Gabriela; wesołe, jeszcze przed chwilą pełne rozbawienia oczy były teraz chłodne i takie obce... Nie wspominając o postawie Miltona. Spierdolił Zjebał po całości...

\- Gabe, ja...

\- Chciałem jedynie przekazać, ze zmienił ci się grafik i masz teraz występy jeszcze w soboty – oznajmił oficjalnym tonem po czym wziął dzban, zabrał Samowi boa, które owinął sobie dokół szyi i odszedł do swojego biura, zostawiając napalonego Łosia na środku pomieszczenia.

Samowi nawet nie udało się dokończyć, kiedy Gabriel wciął mu się w słowo. Jak to... w sobotę? Westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że to był gabrielowy sposób na odpłacenie się za cios w dumę mężczyzny. Kto normalny odmawia Gabrielowi?

Patrzał za nim, aż nie usłyszał trzaśnięcia drzwiami. KURWAKURWAKURWAJAPIERDOLEKURWA! Sam miał ochotę dać sobie w pysk. Nie chciał go urazić. Ale nie chciał też niszczyć ich relacji przyjaciel-przyjaciel.  
Znalazł sobie szybko jakiś wolny pokój. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i padł na kanapę, gdzie zaczął sobie obciągać. Stójka u tancerza w gej klubie to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Później umył się i przebrał w normalne ubrania. Skończył pracę na dziś, to był jego ostatni występ.

 


	3. Sobotni grafik

Odstawił dzban na stolik pod ścianą i położył się na kanapie, wyciągając z kieszeni lizaka, którego władował sobie do ust. Ta jedna sobota to zdecydowanie za mało. Sam zbyt mocno go wkurzył. Okej, Gabriel rozumiał, że Łoś mógł tego nie chcieć, ale cholera jasna, mógł to powiedzieć zupełnie inaczej.

Sięgnął po grafik na całe przyszłe dwa tygodnie i w każdy piątek, sobotę oraz niedzielę dopisał Sama jako głównego tancerza. Dzieciak dostanie po skórze i nauczy cię grzeczności. Wstał szybko, poprawił niedbale zaczesane do tyłu miodowe włosy i sięgnął po telefon.

\- Dean? Tak, tu Tricks. - Oblizał usta z szatańskim uśmiechem. - Tak, wszyscy żyją. Słuchaj, wiem, że bardzo chcesz znać rozpiskę występów Sammy'ego, co? Tak, tak, stary, ja też cię kocham. Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie od teraz możesz być pewien, że zobaczysz Łosia na scenie w weekendy. Tak, możesz przynieść coś ekstra, wyjątkowo pozwalam – odetchnął z zadowoleniem, a następnie rozłączył się i spojrzał na kartkę jego zajebistych piątkowych pomysłów. Tak, za tydzień mają ustalone słodkie wypieki, a za dwa tygodnie... Cóż, zastanawiał się pomiędzy wikingami, a jakimś wątkiem lekarskim. To się jeszcze ustali.

Wrócił wreszcie do domu i opadł na łóżko, cały czas myśląc o ostatnim zdarzeniu. Nadal był zły na Sama i nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego pomysłu dotyczącego jego występów.

Rano wstał dokładnie tak samo, jak robią to we wszystkich reklamach, wziął prysznic, pamiętając o dokładnym wypielęgnowaniu włosów (żeby uzyskać tak piękny nieład, trzeba poświęcać bardzo dużo czasu. Serio.). Wreszcie narzucił na siebie jakąś luźną koszulę, wziął wszystko, co potrzebne, wliczając w to dziesięć lizaków (już i tak zaczął to ograniczać) i pojechał do klubu. Gdy było się szefem tego jednego, wielkiego burdelu trzeba było pracować już od samego rana. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik... Albo wręcz rozpięte, ale już nieważne co.

 

* * *

 

Sam czuł się źle. Nie chciał zranić Gabriela, to nawet nie było celowo! Po prostu... spanikował. Znał Gabriela doskonale i wiedział, że dla niego drugi facet to seks zabawka, którą by tylko ujeżdżał i nic więcej. A Sam się na to nie pisał. Zwłaszcza, że Gabe był, jak upierdliwy sąsiad-starszy brat.

Następnego dnia już z samego rana pojawił się w klubie, aby pogadać na spokojnie z przyjacielem. Emocje opadły, więc miał nadzieję, że uda mu się go przeprosić. Jo powiedziała, że zastanie go w biurze. Zapukał i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Hey, Gabe. Musimy pogadać o wczorajszym zajściu... - zaczął cicho.

\- Usiądź – mruknął niewyraźnie przez czerwonego lizaka w buzi, a następnie pokazał mu krzesło.

Sam przewrócił oczami. Cały czas w buzi ma te swoje perwersyjne lizaki. Nie szkoda mu zębów?

\- Gabe... - Nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Usiadł tak, jak kazał mu blondyn i oparł się łokciami o kolana. - Chciałem przeprosić za... Za wczoraj. Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu... Jesteś moim przyjacielem i spanikowałem, okej? - Widząc poważną minę Gabriela, westchnął ciężko. - Przyszedłem też spytać, jaki motyw dzisiaj mamy.

Gabriel słuchał go uważnie, nie zmieniając surowej miny, co okazało się ciężkim wyzwaniem. Okey, gdzieś w myślach przyjął jego przeprosiny, ale i tak kara musi być.

\- Jaki motyw? - Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, kładąc nogi na stół. - A no racja, byłem taki dobry, że nie dawałem ci dni powszednich. - Sięgnął żwawo po grafik i udawał, że szuka czegoś z wielkim zapałem. - Tak, już widzę... Nie no, głupi jestem, przecież dzisiaj jest sobota. - Przybrał rozluźniony i zadowolony wyraz twarzy. - Wszyscy tańczą nago, a ty masz dzisiaj główne miejsce – powiedział słodkim tonem, wzruszając ramionami.

Sam zamknął oczy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, szybciej oddychając. Nie wykłócaj się, nie wykłócaj się, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Zaraz wstał sztywno i popatrzał na niego z góry ze swoją suczą miną.

\- Jesteś dupkiem. - Wskazał na niego palcem i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

O nie, nie podda się tak łatwo. Wystąpi i pokaże Gabrielowi, że tak łatwo się nie podda.

Gabe natomiast wyszczerzył się jak małe słońce. Jakie to słodkie. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, gdy brunet wyszedł z biura.

Niedługo później ruszył się z wygrzanego pokoiku, by standardowo obejść wszystko dookoła, przegonić Metatrona spod klubu i pewnie przejść się do pobliskiego monopolowego po nowy zapas wódki, whisky i innych gorzkich napojów, których blondyn po prostu nie lubił. Co innego z miodowym piwem. Tak, to mógłby pić codziennie.

\- Jo, znajdź Charlie i powiedz jej, że ma ustawić Sama najbliżej miejsca Deana – powiedział wesoło. Po co ma być na nią zły, skoro nic nie zrobiła?

Blondynka spojrzała na niego badawczym wzrokiem. Doskonale wiedziała o tej ich niby kłótni, ale pokiwała głową i wybrała numer do rudowłosej.

Gabriel przeszedł się do baru, który był umieszczony niedaleko głównej sceny i obsługiwanego przez Benny'ego. Odebrał od niego listę potrzebnych artykułów i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł się, że na pierwszym miejscu widniał zestaw słomek w kształcie penisów, ale nie, nie skomentował tego tylko pokiwał głową. Benny miewał różne pomysły i za to go wielbił.

 

* * *

 

Kilka godzin później zaplecze wrzało od kilkunastu facetów w samych bokserkach, które i tak niedługo zostaną zdjęte.

\- Helloł, Dean – przywitał się z rozpromienionym Winchesterem. - Twoje miejsce jest gotowe i załatwiłem, żeby twój braciszek był jak najbliżej. - Uśmiechnął się do niego i zaraz usiadł wraz z nim na kanapie. Właściwie powinien być teraz na zapleczu, ale jeżeli przyjdzie za chwilę, nic się nie stanie.

Sam natomiast spędził te kilka godzin wolnego na panikowanie. BĘDZIE NAGI. Bez bardzo skrojonych majtek. Wszyscy będą obczajać jego fiuta... Sam nie miał kurewskiego pojęcia, po kiego chuja zgodził się na pracę w GEJ KLUBIE. Chociaż... Do wyboru miał to albo zamieszkanie w innym mieście. Pod mostem.

Wreszcie pojawił się w klubie, stresując się chyba jak nigdy. Kiedy szedł do ubikacji wpadł na kompletnie gołego faceta, który przyglądał mu się z rozczuleniem. Rozczuleniem, kurwa?!

Napotkał jeszcze kilku innych gości i stwierdził, że... To dla niego za dużo. Zbyt bardzo się bał, dlatego wziął swoje rzeczy i wymknął się, chowając się w miejscu, do którego nikt nie zaglądał; ubikacja na drugim (nieużywanym) piętrze.

Wyłączył telefon i usiadł na desce, chcąc przeczekać najgorsze.

Pokaz zaczął się i tylko miejsce Sama było puste. Dean obrzucił Gabriela oburzonym spojrzeniem. Miał dzisiaj wkurzać Sammy'ego, a jego nigdzie nie było.

Tricks wstał niechętnie z miejsca i poszedł na zaplecze.

\- Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, jest Łoś? - powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem do Jo, która zdawała się być tym faktem tak samo zszokowana jak on.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Charlie też nie wie. - Pokręciła głową, trzymając w ręku podkładkę z planem na całą tę noc.

Tymczasem Sam delektował się tym, że uniknął latania z gołym tyłkiem. Domyślał się, że pewnie Gabriel posłał kogoś, aby go znaleźć. Gdyby nie wysokość to może i nawet wyszedłby oknem. Chociaż...

Otworzył okno i założył plecak. Wyszedł na dach, gdzie zaraz zauważył rynnę. Zszedł powoli i bardzo ostrożnie. Niestety będąc cztery metry nad ziemią, spadł i złamał (najprawdopodobniej złamał) rękę. Zaklął głośno i szybkim krokiem udał się na ulicę, żeby znaleźć wolną taksówkę i uciec z tego miejsca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od razu zaznaczam, że będę pisać to w różnych odstępach czasu, ale na pewno nie porzucę tego :D


End file.
